


Pierre and Caroline

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Known as Abigail’s Mom and Dad - but believe it or not, they were actually young once.





	Pierre and Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the summary?  
Me too - I can’t believe it they were actually young once 0-0  
:P JK -  
So, as usual, there might be some mentions of heart events and the characters likes or dislikes. So proceed with caution if you don’t want to read this without first playing/seeing it for yourself.
> 
> Enjoy!  
Bananas ~~~!

It was the evening after the Flower Dance and Caroline was helping Pierre close up his shop along with Lewis - they were the only people left … the only couple left. It was then that Caroline made the unintentional comment that she was sad she was no longer young enough to dance the Flower Dance as Abigail could. And hearing his wife say that made Pierre leave her to go find Lewis and ask if he still had the radio that played the music for the dance running when Pierre heard it did, he was thrilled and while Lewis set it up for him. Pierre went back to Caroline and smiled, leading her out into the open field, he put a flower in her hair and began to dance with her even though he didn’t lead well and just like in high school- Caroline had to lead them, but it was such a nice thing for him to do for her - it really made that evening special.


End file.
